


Making the Call

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [122]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco prepares to grovel.





	Making the Call

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompts 542: City.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Making the Call

~

Harry huffed. “Why’d you assume I did something to him? And when would I’ve had time? I’ve been with you all week!” 

“Point.” Draco bent over to look at Kreacher. “It’s just…this looks familiar.” 

“Yeah? What is it, then?” 

Draco shook his head. “I’m no expert. He needs to see an elf Healer for a proper diagnosis. There’s one close to Diagon.” He frowned. “At least I think it’s in that part of the city.” 

Harry nodded. “Okay. But if we don’t exactly know its location, how do we get him treated?”

Draco sighed. “I’ll have to call Mother.” 

~

“Are you sure you’re ready to do that?” Harry asked, clasping Draco’s arm. “Your last conversation with her wasn’t exactly—”

“I remember,” Draco snapped. “I _was_ there, after all.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. 

Draco sighed. “Sorry.”

Harry smiled. “It’s okay. You think she’ll help?” 

“Definitely. She’s got a soft spot for elves, so even if she’s still angry with me, she’ll tell me which part of the city the elf Healer’s located.” 

“Okay.” Harry hugged Draco. “You can use the Floo downstairs if you want privacy…”

“That’s not necessary.” Draco smiled tightly. “It may be better to have a witness.” 

~


End file.
